Prions
by Crimi-Azna
Summary: Après avoir fait déposer Link au Sanctuaire de la Renaissance, la princesse sait parfaitement ce qui lui reste à faire... Et c'est sans doute la chose la plus difficile qui soit. [Pas de Spoil]


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Cela fait de nombreuses années que je n'ai rien posté sur ce site, mais je n'ai cependant jamais réellement cessé d'écrire. C'est simplement que la plupart de mes écrits étaient des roleplays, difficilement adaptables sur puisqu'écrit à plusieurs mains._

 _Cependant, j'ai récemment reprit l'écriture de petits textes, et voilà l'un d'entre eux, sur l'univers du jeu Zelda Breath of the Wild_  
 _C'est un One-shot, il n'y aura pas de réelles suites, mais peut être d'autres textes sur cet univers, si j'ai le courage de les poster ici._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

* * *

L'air était lourd. Affreusement lourd.

Je contins cependant les tremblements de mes membres en serrant les poings, levant le regard sur la brume menaçante voltigeant au-dessus du château. Celui-ci était à présent bien différent depuis que les dispositifs de défense c'étaient élevés vers les cieux, bien loin de la chaleur de la demeure qui avait toujours été la mienne. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner, tous comptaient sur moi.

J'étais leur dernier espoir.

Le poids des morts et la désolation ambiante crispaient mes muscles alors que je m'avançai vers l'entrée de la citadelle. L'aura brillante qui m'entourait dissuadait étrangement les Gardiens des environs à m'approcher ou à me viser, me permettant de me frayer un chemin entre les décombres de ce qui était, encore quelques jours auparavant, ma maison, et qui était à présent couvert de gravas et de corps.

Tant de morts, par ma faute.

J'empêchai ma lèvres inférieure de trembler et je ravalai mes larmes, alors que mon regard s'arrêta un instant sur la plus haute tour, surplombant les quartiers principaux, et d'où sortaient les volutes de cette brume maléfique. Le fléau m'attendait là-bas, j'en étais certaine, et je me devais d'être capable de le vaincre ou, au moins, de le maintenir hors d'état de nuire le temps qu'il faudra pour que Link revienne à la vie.

Mon cœur se serra au souvenir des combats poussant le chevalier à l'extrême limite entre la vie et la mort. Si seulement mes pouvoirs s'étaient éveillés plus tôt, tant de morts auraient pu être évités ! Tant de vies épargnées !

Le mugissement du fléau me fit sursauter, me rappelant avec douleur où est-ce que je me trouvais, et ce que je devais faire. Est-ce que cela allait fonctionner ? Non, je ne devais pas faiblir. Je ne peux pas faillir à ma tâche. Pas alors que la quasi-intégralité de mon royaume et de mes sujets a disparu à cause de mon incapacité à remplir mes devoirs.

Je repris donc ma route jusqu'aux quartiers principaux, ne sachant pas réellement ce que j'allais y trouver, puisque l'ombre noire tournait encore autour de la tour. Je parvins cependant jusqu'à l'entrée, et me figeai devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant mes yeux.

La brume s'échappait d'une sorte de cocon accroché au niveau du plafond, pulsant comme un cœur. Je retins difficilement un haut-le-cœur et fit quelques pas, l'aura lumineuse qui m'enveloppait se faisant un peu plus dense, alors que le fléau, au-dessus de moi, rugissait une nouvelle fois.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, je le sentais au fond de moi.

Et si j'échouai, une nouvelle fois..?

Non, je ne pouvais pas ! Je levai ma paume vers le cocon, ne pouvant cependant pas empêcher celle-ce de trembler durant quelques secondes. Je pouvais le faire. J'achevai de me reprendre, la lumière se faisant vive au point de me faire fermer les yeux, durant quelques secondes, et le hurlement de Ganon emplit l'air autour de moi, avant de disparaître.

Je repris mes esprits après un moment qui me semblait avoir duré une éternité, regardant autour de moi en frissonnant. Le cocon continuait de pulser doucement, mais le fléau lui-même semblait avoir disparu de l'air ambiant. Etait-il bloqué à l'intérieur de cette chose qui semblait vivre ? Sans doute.

J'avais donc réussi à endiguer le Fléau. Mais pour combien de temps ? J'espérai être capable de tenir jusqu'au réveil de Link...

Plusieurs jours passèrent, me permettant de comprendre un peu mieux ce que mes pouvoirs avaient permis de faire.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et je m'étais constituée un petit coin dans les quartiers principaux, pour vivre sans avoir à quitter la calamité trop longtemps. Un matelas avait donc été tiré d'une ancienne chambre pour atterrir sur le sol, de même qu'un récipient de cuisine et d'une petite étagère sur laquelle j'avais déposé quelques livres et un pot de terre cuite, dans lequel j'avais planté une Princesse de la Sérénité qui se trouvait auparavant dans mon observatoire et qui avait miraculeusement survécu.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que j'avais fait durant ces premiers jours.

Le château et tous ses habitants avaient été pris par surprise par l'attaque foudroyante de Ganon, et nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient morts. J'espérai vainement qu'ils n'avaient pas trop soufferts, et c'était armé d'une pelle que je m'étais décidée à creuser de nombreuses tombes dans ce qui était anciennement l'un de mes jardins préférés.

J'y avais traîné les corps, un à un, pour leur offrir une sépulture décente, à défaut de ne pas être parvenue à les protéger.

Le plus difficile fut cependant d'ériger la tombe de mon propre père, et c'est les joues trempées de larmes et la vision brouillée que je rebouchai ce qui allait être la dernière demeure de mon paternel, cet homme fort que j'aimais tant, au delà des différents que j'avais pu avoir avec lui.

Oh, comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir m'excuser de ma conduite, pouvoir lui dire combien je l'aimais ! Mais j'étais partie vers la Source de Lanelle après notre dernière dispute, me jurant que je lui parlerai sincèrement à mon retour.

Je reniflai pour essayer de calmer mes larmes, essuyant mes mains sur ma robe déjà couverte de terre après avoir terminé mon ouvrage. J'avais difficilement crée une pierre tombale en récupérant une pierre de la coursive pour la placer sur la tombe, et utilisait un poignard pour marquer dans la pierre, après de longues heures de travail, les écrits rituels dédiés aux morts de la famille royale.

Lorsque le soleil disparu et que la lueur blafarde de la lune ne me permis plus de continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire, je rentrai pour me débarbouiller grâce à un baquet d'eau, les mains tremblantes et couvertes d'égratignures. Je m'effondrai ensuite sur mon lit de fortune, les épaules secouées par de longs sanglots.

Il me restait encore tellement de corps à enterrer...

Outrepassant mes bras douloureux d'avoir tant travaillé alors que je n'en avais pas l'habitude, je me mis finalement à genoux et joignis les mains pour me mettre à prier devant la petite statue de la déesse que j'étais allée récupérer dans une alcôve de la chapelle du palais.

Prier pour Hyrule, prier pour tous ces morts par ma faute, prier pour le rétablissement de Link, prier pour que le Fléau ne parvienne pas à détruire le sceau que j'avais mis en place.

A présent, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était prier.

Après tout, c'était ce que j'avais toujours fait.


End file.
